How You and I Became Us
by flanigan8
Summary: What if the you hate, you never really hated at all? *eventually M rated


How did this even happen? Sure I had fantasized about it, I'm only human, but never once did I think it would become a reality…and not like this…

_Two weeks earlier_

"How dare you! You call me fag throw me into dumpsters-"

"I haven't done that in a long time and you know it!"

"You did all those things and I dealt with it, but this? It's low even for you Puck!"

Kurt and Puck were standing in the boys bathroom arguing. Half an hour earlier it had been a normal day, well normal for Kurt.

They had just finished football practice (yes Kurt got talked into another season at least it kept the harassment down a bit; he was only taking dumpster drives once a week now). He was in the locker room when he realised he had left his keys in his school locker. Kurt made his way out into the deserted hallway trailed by Karofsky. He picked up the pace trying to ignore him, despite the lowering of bullying Karofsky seemed to have taken a special interest in him lately so this kind of thing was nothing new.

He was at his locker when the Neanderthal shoved him except this time his head collided with the edge of the locker. Blood trickled down his face before his world became a blur the last thing Kurt remembered was the new kid Sam punching Karofsky and bellowing for him to get out of his sight before he did worse. That's when it all went black.

The next thing he knew Sam was over him.

"Kurt, Kurt! Come on man open your eyes" Sam spoke holding his shirt to Kurt's head.

Kurt fluttered his eyes open with a groan and the first thing he saw was Sam over him …shirtless _'boy I must of hit my head hard there is no way a half naked jock would be tenderly tending to my wounds.'_

"Am I dreaming? Because shirtless men only ever appear in dreams" Kurt spoke softly.

"No dude it's real I didn't have anything handy and you were bleeding everywhere, and I knew you wouldn't want it on those fabulous clothes" Sam replied with a smirk.

"So you decided reacting a poorly scripted scene from New Moon was the best course of action?" He said hissing with pain as he tried to raise an eyebrow.

"Hey at least you make a hot Bella, and clearly I am way sexier than that Werewolf." Sam flexed his very toned very visible muscles for emphasis.

"No arguments there…shit did I just call you sexy, god I just did again!" Kurt immediately stiffened. Sure Sam was helping but flirting was so not a good idea it was likely to get him a black eye.

" Hey doesn't bother me, a cute boy calling me sexy? I think I can deal" Sam said smugly.

Kurt just smiled deciding now was a good time to stand up before things got awkward. This turned out to be a bad idea in hindsight as he swayed falling forward into Sam's arms.

"Woah take it slow, maybe we should get you to a hospital?" Sam said cradling Kurts face, eyes filled with sudden concern.

"No! Really I am ok I don't want to worrying my dad"

"Dude you could have concussion"

"Then I just stay awake, really look no hands" Kurt said with Jazz hands stepping out of Sam's grip. Attempting to casually lean on the lockers as he began to sway once more.

"Fine but will at least let me clean you up first?" Sam said already winding his hands around Kurt's waist and leading him to the nearest bathroom.

"Ok ok as long as you don't try anything Jacob" Kurt said _'I really need to stop saying things out loud'_

"I'll try to contain myself…no promises Bella, you are one fashioneta that is hard to resist" He said teasingly.

It was at this point the trouble started. Neither had realised Puck had come out the room soon after Sam punched Dave, he was gong to ask him what the hell was going on but suddenly he whipped of he shirt leaning over Kurt's limp body.. _"no way! Calling a fag is one thing but raping was too fucking far!"_ He was stomping towards the pair when Kurt's voice stopped in his tracks

_He was flirting!_ _He comes too and the first thing he did was flirt. fucking Hummel. _He wanted to turn and leave but found himself being routed to the spot. It was then Sam was hugging Kurt close to his shirtless torso…Hummel was all over him!

"…Hard to resit" That's it Puck thought as he strode forward blocking their path to the bathroom.

"Oh Hey puck you want give me a hand he is a bit weak on his feet Kur-" Sam was abruptly cut of by a ranting enraged Puck.

"No thanks not into threesomes!"

"What the hell dude? He is hurt I though you guys were kinda friends try showing it!"

Kurt stood gazed _'so couldn't be bothered dealing with this right now'_ his head falling to his own accord to Sam's shoulder.

"ha please I may tap the odd one but I don't make friends with little sluts who lets the first guy he sees take from behind in the nearest toilet!"

Kurts eyes widened ,where the hell was this coming from.

"You know what maybe I should clean him up for you wouldn't want him looking all blooded up …you should get your moneys worth after all!"

Before Sam could get a word in Puck dragged Kurt into the bathroom locking the door with an irate Sam banging on the door.

"What the hell Puck!" Kurt yelled as he was thrust into the awaiting sit (the glee kids had made sure that every toilet in the school had one, ready for post slushie clean up)

"What!" Puck said like nothing had happened while he got a towel out of his sports bag giving it to Kurt shoving Sam's shirt in the bin. Kurt would have protested clothes in the trash but it was a horrid shirt ..._I mean a target really?_ Kurt shock his head focusing himself back to the matter at hand.

"What is your problem? You call me a slut and then drag me in here!"

"Yeah well I call them how I see them" Puck retorted not acknowledging questioning look as to way he was brought in there.

"How dare you! You call me fag throw me into dumpsters-"

"I haven't done that in a long time and you know it!"

"You did all those things and I dealt with it but this? It's low even for you Puck!"

"You deserved it!" Puck yelled stepping to tower over Kurt.

"Deserved it! What the fuck! I get knocked out and Sam decides to actually help me and that means I am a slut!" Kurt stood up becoming practically nose-to-nose with Puck, the anger causing through him suddenly giving the energy to stay upright.

"You were all over him! Flirting shamelessly!" Puck growled out.

"First of all I was doing neither! And second why do you care!" Kurt screamed '_seriously why is this causing Puck to flip out so much'_

"Why do I care! Because..fuck..like you don't see it!"

"see what your insanity!"

"God you just don't get it do you!"

"Get what? You seriously have hit crazy town, and I don't know why I have to be dragged with you!" Both had closed in what little space there was between them, Puck had placed his hands either side of the sink behind Kurt affectively corning him. This seemed to go unnoticed by Kurt he was just too angry to care.

"Yeah I think I have gone of the deep end because two months ago I wouldn't be watching you day in day out thinking.." Puck stopped clearly finding it hard to go on

"What…fag boy, pretty sure you were thinking that two months ago" Kurt rant was cut of by lips on his own in that moment he forgot who was doing, it just felt amazing. He snaked his hands around Pucks neck. It doesn't know how long they kissed it was all tongue and moans before air was needed.

"That. I can't stop thinking about doing just that." Puck whispered.

Both just stared at each _other 'what just happened…what am I doing!'_ thought Kurt as he lowered his hands to Puck's chest intending to push him away.

"Noah.."

Before either boy could do anything more reality came tumble back in the form of one pissed of Sam finally braking through the door. Without warning Sam grabbed Puck by his shirt throwing him into the nearest wall.


End file.
